for your sake
by hiirei
Summary: Untuk orang itu, dia rela walau harus babak belur. [HaiTaka] #CPC2016


for your sake

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **haitaka / haizaki x takao, boys-love, indonesia!au di mana mereka berdua dulu satu SMA dan sekarang jadi teman sekamar, bahasa tidak baku, (mungkin) ooc.**

 **Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration [#CPC2016]**

.

.

.

.

Haizaki berlari setelah memarkir motornya sembarang—siapa peduli dengan barang itu di saat seperti ini—menuju pintu rumah sakit. Menabrak banyak orang, mendapat lirikan-lirikan aneh dari pengunjung tempat itu, dan hampir digeret keluar oleh satpam kalau ia tidak cepat berkata bahwa dia ingin menjenguk.

Lift rasanya lama, penuh pula. Haizaki memilih untuk memakai tangga, lebih cepat dan ia bisa berlari juga. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan nama teman sekamarnya, yang cukup bodoh hingga bisa masuk ke rumah sakit. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan dan berharap temannya itu menjawabnya.

"Eh, elo, Zak," sapa pemuda yang terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit, melambai pada Haizaki yang baru saja membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekati si pemuda.

"Kasih tahu gue. Siapa?" tanyanya dengan napas tersegal. Lelah berlari dari tempat parkir hingga kamar di mana temannya dirawat.

Temannya—Takao namanya, omong-omong—itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ekspresinya hampir lucu—hampir, kalau saja tidak ada perban di sana sini dan beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Ah, melihatnya semakin membuat Haizaki geram. Kepalan jarinya sudah gatal ingin melayang pada wajah orang yang membuat Takao seperti ini.

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu. Takao belum menjawab pertanyaan, tidak juga memberi respon selain menatapnya. Haizaki mencoba sabar, menahan diri agar tidak meledakkan emosinya di ruangan itu. Tidak tidak. Dia tidak ingin membuat Takao harus menenangkan dirinya—yang sebenarnya selalu dilakukannya setiap Haizaki kehilangan kendali akan emosinya.

"Jangan elo pikirin," jawab Takao tiba-tiba, menghela napas seraya menyuruh Haizaki untuk duduk. Pandangan lelaki yang kini dirawat itu beralih ke jendela, yang menampilkan pemandangan kota dari lantai tiga.

Haizaki mendecih, tidak puas dengan jawaban temannya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya setelah menggeret kursi itu agar berada di dekat ranjang tempat Takao duduk. Dia melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, masih menatap Takao dengan wajah kesal. Pikirannya masih merapal kata sabar berkali-kali bagai mantra.

" _Gimana_ gak gue pikirin. Elo udah berkali-kali babak belur, ini pasti gara-gara gue."

Takao kembali menatapnya, tersenyum kecil. Dia paham sekali sifat Haizaki, terlebih ketika saat seperti ini. Haizaki mungkin dikenal sebagai preman yang suka cari masalah, mulutnya seringkali mengucap kata kotor (walau tidak di hadapannya, sudah ada perjanjian di antara mereka tentang hal ini), dan tak segan-segan berkelahi sampai luka sana sini. Gayanya memang macam anak jalanan, walau gagal waktu mau daftar jadi aktor di sinetron dengan judul sama.

Haizaki yang di hadapannya itu berbeda. (Dan ini hasil Takao cerewet selama beberapa bulan. Cerewet menyuruhnya berhenti berkelahi, berhenti merokok, berhenti mengucap kata kotor, berhenti yang macam-macam.) Walau memang sesekali suka lepas kendali, namun dia tahu Haizaki sudah mencoba. Takao paham bahwa Haizaki punya sisi baik juga, misalnya sisi yang tidak ingin Takao terlibat dalam masalahnya. Atau sisi Haizaki yang ternyata sayang dengan kucing jalanan yang suka mampir ke rumah.

"Tenang aja, Zak. Ini buat elo juga kok, _worth it._ Gue emang gak sesangar elo, tapi orang-orang itu pasti gak bakal gangguin lo lagi."

"Gak usah sok Inggris lo, Tak." Takao tersenyum lebar ketika melihat ekspresi Haizaki yang sedikit melembut—walau masih kelihatan preman sekali.

Awalnya mereka memang tidak akur. Takao yang ceria dan berisik dengan Haizaki yang emosian dan tukang berkelahi bukan perpaduan yang bagus. Awalnya juga mereka suka adu mulut, banyak pertengkaran yang mereka lalui.

Namun akhirnya mereka berdua akur, mengalah karena lelah juga harus adu mulut setiap hari.

[Bukan sekali dua kali Takao babak belur setelah berusaha menyeret Haizaki dari berkelahi dengan preman di jalan. Atau menahan agar Haizaki tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya akan membuat masalah. Dia rela babak belur, supaya Haizaki berhenti berkelahi dan cari masalah.

Tak jarang Haizaki melayangkan tinjunya ketika ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Takao. Dia tahu, berteman dengannya bukanlah sesuatu yang aman. Dia punya banyak musuh, dan sudah pasti 'teman' merupakan target musuh-musuhnya. Dia hanya ingin Takao aman, walau harus berkelahi lagi dan mengingkari janjinya dengan Takao.]

.

.

.

Tamat.

a/n: siapa yang ngeship haitaka \o/

udah lamaaa banget gak nulis di sini lagi orz. kemungkinan ini fik terakhir di fandom ini (atau mungkin kalau jadi, masih ada satu fik lagi), agak gak rela but semua ada akhirnya :')) /halah/ /gapedulimz/


End file.
